1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly, to a flex shield operatively coupled to the seat assembly to conceal the sides of the seat assembly while consistently folding and unfolding with movement of the seat assembly between various seat positions.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle. The seat assemblies typically include a seat cushion and a seat back operatively coupled to the seat cushion by a recliner mechanism for allowing selective pivotal adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion between a plurality of reclined seating positions. The seat back is also commonly moveable between any one of the reclined seating positions and a generally horizontal fold flat position overlying the seat cushion to present a load floor surface on the back of the seat back.
It is also known in the automotive seating art to mount a riser assembly between the seat cushion and the floor of the vehicle for moving the seat assembly between a seating position, with the seat back in one of the reclined seating positions and the seat cushion spaced above the floor, and a stowed position, with the seat back in the fold flat position and the seat assembly stowed against, or within a recess in, the floor of the vehicle. The riser assembly may also provide for movement of the seat assembly between various other kneeling and easy-entry positions as is commonly known in the art.
However, the riser assembly supports the seat assembly spaced vertically above the floor of the vehicle exposing the sides of the seat assembly below the seat cushion and the mechanism of the riser assembly, thereby creating an unfinished appearance and potentially subjecting the riser assembly to debris and obstructions.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a shield for covering the sides of the seat assembly while being flexible and movable with the seat assembly to maintain its integrity and appearance in the various seat positions.